


10 Things I Hate About You

by Namirart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan will be a baby, Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, Big Brother Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, John is not a bad parent here, Little Brother Gabriel, M/M, Maybe just oblivious, Protective John Winchester, Punk Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namirart/pseuds/Namirart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their father had met that Kate Milligan, they didn’t even look twice at her. Their relationship was condemned from the very beginning so it was a shock for Sam and Dean when, all of a sudden, they were settling down and they had a house and they were going to attend the same High School the whole year. </p><p>Being a Sophomore, Sam gets lovestruck with Gabriel, the younger brother in the strict Novak family. And guess what? He isn't allowed to date unless his punk older brother Castiel, the meanest guy in the school, does so. Sam isn't likely to give up and he will try to convince someone to date Castiel so he can get a chance with Gabriel. </p><p>or</p><p>The "10 things I hate about you" AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was hanging around facebook when this idea came up by someone asking for a "10 things I hate about you" AU, Destiel based. So I was bored and I thought... WHY NOT. LET'S DO THIS. 
> 
> What to expect? 
> 
> 1\. English isn't my mother language (I'm from Spain)  
> 2\. This will probably follow the movie or maybe have a few divergences.  
> 3\. If many people asks for it, I might write some smut, but I am not planning on doing so. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When their father had met that weird woman, they didn’t even look twice at her. Their relationship was condemned from the very beginning. Sam and Dean Winchester knew, as a matter of fact, that every woman who tried -or dared-  _ date _ their father was more likely to run away as fast as she could than stay. It was almost like a rule on their lives: their father was a widower and no woman could ever compare herself to his long lost Mary, the love of his life. So they didn’t pay attention. They didn’t notice how their stay in every towns was longer and longer. They didn’t notice how that Kate Milligan was now cooking dinner every now and then. They didn’t notice anything, because they were Winchesters and they had their lives and they were used to do as they pleased. 

 

And suddenly she was pregnant. And they were moving to their own house. Boxes around and furniture to assemble. They had a proper kitchen. And a room for each one. And that was weird. Our two oblivious boys then realized. Dean’s swearing was the first thing to go off:

 

“ _ How the Hell did this happen?! _ ” asked, all of a sudden, while hitting the brakes of the Impala and stopping in the middle of their way  _ home _ from the supermarket. Sam, sitting right next to him stared at his older brother.

 

“What are you talking about, Dean?” his voice was unsure, and maybe a little off. His brother’s attitude was something to worry about.

 

“ _ Dude _ we are  _ settling down. What. The. Hell. _ ” 

 

Then it hit Sam: Dean was right. They were finally at their last stage of the road: Nowhere else to go from then on. They had a real house. They had some stuff. They had a  _ mother _ . And they were having a brother (or sister, they were unsure). He knew it was going to be a little bit more difficult for Dean, but it was worth a try. He did what he did best: calming his brother ineffectively. 

 

“Don’t freak out, Dean. Keep driving”.

 

“How can  _ you _ not be freaking out, dude?” startled, while starting the Impala’s engine and getting into the road again. He was nervous and maybe a little bit angry faced with the realisation, but he was way less in shock.

 

“I have wanted this since forever, Dean.” 

 

His brother snorted, sarcastically.

 

“Oh, right, you have always wanted to get a  _ mummy  _ who would hold you when you cry and cook nice things and read you before getting to bed and…” Was interrupted by Sam’s hand on his mouth, not too kindly.

 

“Stop. You know that’s not what I meant. I don’t like Kate either.” 

 

After a long pause in which neither of them said anything, the younger one confessed what he was keeping to himself in order to not make a fuss with his brother. 

 

“You know that I am tired of moving around, Dean. This might be good for us, you know. Maybe we get to make friends this time.”

 

“I don’t want to make friends.” replied him, kind of growling under his breath, speeding a little to get as soon as possible to their… home. Weird, strange word. 

 

[...]

 

Sam was used to be the new kid in the school and yet he was nervous. They had been moving forever and he had barely finished a whole year in the same place, so he knew better than to be afraid of people and their laughing and whatever they wanted of him. He remembered that time when he was popular, and that time when no one liked him. And that was the whole problem. They moved around. They didn’t stay anywhere for a long time. Every other time he could do what he wanted because if everything went to hell... at the end of the month or semester they would be out of there and he would turn the page, pretending it didn’t happen. This time, however, it was for good. This time they were staying. This time he could not mess things up. 

 

And yet there he was: alone. The very first day of class and his brother was already missing. Dean was a Senior in High School due to a problem last year when he didn’t attend any classes and instead ran around chasing girls and working on engines. His father and Kate hadn’t been really proud of that and so he was bound to graduate himself if he wanted to stay with them. So whereas Dean was in his last year, Sam was a Sophomore.

 

This School, Padua High, was loud and obnoxious… that he could see. He had been  _ summoned _ to the Counselor's office ( _ Becky Rosen _ , he read). When he got in, he almost couldn’t believe that a lady so feminine and delicate like that one sitting in the office was guiding that loud and 

 

“I’ll be right with you” she said, while writing on a laptop viciously. 

 

She was very ladylike. She had her hair brushed and at shoulder length, she was wearing a plaid shirt with a vest top and probably a skirt and some nice shoes. She was not really old and she looked quite content to be there. She used glasses and had many rings and necklaces and a pair of delicate earrings.

 

Becky closed her laptop with a happy sigh and got up while taking what presumably was Sam’s scholar record from his previous years. 

 

“So… Sam… here we go.” said handing him a sheet of paper, touching innecesarily his hand, and reading her report. “Seven different Elementary Schools and five High Schools in ten years. Your father’s a marine?” spoke, not really careful or having any tact on it. 

 

“Uhm… yeah” answered him, not really sure of what he should say, because telling her that his father had been chasing a murderer and in the process helping many people with their unresolved crimes wasn’t really smart. “My father’s a…”

 

“Fair enough!” interrupted Becky, with a huge smile. “I’m sure you won’t find Padua any different than your previous Schools.” She was kind of interrupted by some undefined substance hitting the window, and she exclaimed: “Except for that same old shit from those idiots everywhere”.

 

What really surprised the young boy was that she was laughing -more like giggling- when she said that. 

 

“Excuse me? Did… Did you just said....? Am I in the right office?” asked, really surprised and kinda in shock, making some pauses between the phrases. Becky smiled, and he realised she wasn’t normal or even feminine, but she was maybe a maniac who had those enormous eyes looking at him like he was something… but the moment was gone.

 

“Not anymore, you’re not. I have deviants to see and a novel to finish. Now go away.”  Said Becky, dismissing him with her hands, and changing her full attitude. 

 

“Thanks…” babbled Sam, hitting one of the cabinets near the door in the process of getting out. He was fourteen and he was really scared of that woman. It didn’t help that he bumped right into his brother when he was entering the office. “You jerk” insulted him, a little angry because he had to walk to school as Dean didn’t want to drive him, and now he was there. 

 

“Bitch.” answered his brother with a smile and a wink.  

 

“Dean Winchester…” Becky started. “I see you’ve decided to show up?” continued the woman.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to meet the most beautiful woman around so we could have some dinner and something… do you want me to turn off the lights so we can hit it off?” answered Dean, smug and confident. 

 

He was wearing an old AC/DC t-shirt and sporting his boots and jeans. He just let her rant about whatever she wanted because as soon as he was done with that paperwork he could get off and drive somewhere else and drink something and maybe pick up a chick while his father was working and that stupid Kate was doing whatever she did in her free time. He knew what was the deal even before the Counselor spoke.

 

“You know, Winchester, that’s an interesting offer, but I shall decline for legal reasons and stuff?” Becky actually said, leaving Dean with his most surprised face. He hadn’t met a teacher or counselor or whatever it was that didn’t give up at his first attempt and just dismiss him, but she seemed kind of weird and she had replied. That was new for him. Who was this madamme? “I have been talking with your last High School after I read your report of  _ excellence _ . And I didn’t like it, you know. You are very problematic, Dean, you really have some issues so, you know, if you don’t want to attend the school’s psychologist you better behave...  Or I shall spread some rumors about your  _ little friend.  _ Now, go away!” 

 

And with that she won a special place in the most hated people in Dean’s life. 

 

[...]

 

When Sam emerged from Becky’s office, he found his hand being shaken by who seemed like a really nerdy boy in a button up shirt with a pen in a pocket. The boy was asian and was sporting a great haircut, probably done by his mother, and didn’t seem a guy you would be friends with if you weren’t a Math’s freak. 

 

“Hey, name’s Kevin. I am supposed to show you around”. he greeted. And maybe Sam thought he wasn’t  _ that kind of nerd _ but more like a nice guy. 

 

“Hey, thank God. Usually they leave me to wander around alone”. he sighed, with some fake relieve because he didn’t want to scare the very first person to talk to him, even if he was sent by the counselor or the principal or some teacher. While leading their walking, Kevin took Sam’s paper sheet, which he hadn’t even look at to be honest, and read it in a hurry.

 

“So Sam! Here’s the breakdown: Over there, you got the basic beautiful people and unless they talk to you first, don’t even bother”, started talking.

 

“Why?”

 

“They won’t answer. Look: Hey, Hello!” tried Kevin, getting nothing but dismiss and disapproval looks from them. “See? No use talking to them.” 

 

He ignored Sam’s face of awkwardness and incomprehension of this stuff. He had never bothered to fit in a concrete group of people, he had just hung around on his own. 

 

“To your left you have the coffee group, they are susceptible so don’t make any sudden movements around” to prove his point, Kevin did an exaggerated move with his body, and one of them dropped his coffee, shrieking something that sounded a lot like a geographical name for some kind of…  _ coffee.  _ “You have this delusionals white rastas. They are so high they think they are black or something.”

 

“They smoke so much weed?” asked Sam, incredulous. 

 

“Yes. This other guys…” continued, interrupted by Sam.

 

“Let me guess: cowboys?” 

“Yup, although they only see cows in McDonald’s”  laughed the student, out of character for what Sam had seen him at the moment: “Those are the future University guys. Don’t get involved with them, they are stupid” Kevin said, resentful: “Yesterday I was their God”, added.

 

“What happened?” wanted to know Sam, genuinely.

 

“Crowley told them that I buy my clothes in an outlet mall”.

 

“What the fuck?” Sam exclaimed, trying to hide the hilarious laugh that was being build inside him. He was really intelligent and intended on getting a full ride to some University, but he wasn’t a jerk like those people.

 

“Yeah, they are rich… and they will pay. But not today”.

 

Maybe Kevin was trying to show him around a little more, or maybe not. Maybe Sam just ignored him completely while he was talking but he couldn’t help it. Right there, right in front of him, was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Like really. Sam wasn’t one to fall in love at first sight. He had been really uninterested in dating and meeting girls or going out or just drowning in eyecandy or daydreaming about people. But that guy he couldn’t ignore. 

  
“Oh. My. God.”

 

He just stared at him in awe. He was short, maybe a few inches shorter than him -and he knew that by the end of the year he would be way taller than that mysterious guy. He had this brown-golden hair really brushed and taken care of, a little more longer than his ears. He was wearing a red button up shirt and a jacked hung on his hips. What really left Sam in shock was, however, his smirk. He was sporting the most wonderful smile he had ever seen. He seemed genuinely happy to be there, like he was enjoying this High School day. 

 

And OH GOODNESS. He was eating a lollipop. Sam knew that he was gone and he had no way out of there. All those times he laughed at Dean for “falling in love” so quickly with random girls and there he was, staring at a random guy in his new School. He even turned around to follow him with his gaze as he met some other guy and kept walking.

 

“Which group is he in ”. Asked without really  _ asking _ , still lost in his thoughts and picturing different ways this could be developed into a relationship or even something more.

 

“ The  _ Don’t think about it _ group. That’s Gabriel Novak. A Sophomore, too”. replied Kevin, trying to shut the conversation down. But Sam was having none of it.

 

“I burn! I pine! I perish!” claimed, without second thought.

 

“Of course you do. He’s handsome and pure, kind of a walking dream, the most heterosexual guys in this school would hit him”. Kevin explained to him. 

 

Gabriel sucked at his lollipop while greeting his friend with his usual rant, oblivious to the world around him.

 

“So you know, Chuck, there’s a difference between ‘like’ and ‘love’. Because I like Kit Kat but I LOVE M&Ms.” he talked like he was being struck by a sudden inspiration for sharing his knowledge of the most deep thoughts the Universe was formed from.

 

“But I love Kit Kat!” replied Chuck.

 

“Yeah, and that’s why you never finish anything. If you don’t stop taking breaks to eat your Kit Kat you are never finishing your novel.”

 

That caused awe to rise in Chuck’s face. He seemed kind of enamored with Gabriel, and maybe a little frustrated, but Sam could overlook that for his own sake. He had just heard that and came to the conclusion that he had a sweet tooth, so he might not be scared of sharing long evenings eating unhealthy food in front of some videogames or TV shows or films. He just seemed perfect from every angle he could picture.

 

“Just forget him, Sam. Incredibly uptight father, it’s a widely known fact that the Novak brothers aren’t allowed to date.” Kevin cut, ending the conversation.

 

“Uh huh… yeah.” replied Sam, still lost in his thoughts.

 

He was screwed and he knew it. But it was like a ray of love at first sight had struck him without his permission. His thoughts were going to wander around that boy for the rest of eternity, that was for sure. Damn Gabriel and his damn perfect looks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! 
> 
> I am making this as I see the film again, so sorry for every mistake. I will fix whatever I mess with whatever character, and notify you, if that's the case. Anyway, as I made "Cameron" and "Patrick" brothers (Sam and Dean), this will be a little divergent from the film... Sorry! <3

A week later the School still kept its designated loudness and extravagant display. A guy driving a van with some obnoxious loud music blasting, couldn’t help but glare a few other people in its way to the parking lot. Once he had actually parked his vehicle, he didn’t meet or even talk to anyone. Instead, he walked alone, his shoulder bag being held aggressively. Everyone knew him better than to say anything but a short complaint when he tore the Prom advert hanging right in the entrance wall. 

 

The ringing bell marked the starting of the class, as everyday, and the room was instantly full of bored seniors doodling in their notebooks and staring off into space. The punk guy sat right uptight in his chair, writing something down. The english teacher, Uriel, an educated no-nonsense man in his early thirties, presided the class and was the first to speak. 

 

“Okay, then. What did everyone think of  _ The Sun Also Rises _ ?”

 

The first hand raised was from some girl, whose name was something like Jane or Jenn, and she didn’t wait for Uriel to give her permission.

 

“I loved it” she said, sighing. “It was sooo romantic” added, dreamy and content with herself.

 

“Romantic? Hemingway?! He was an abusive alcoholic misogynist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers and...” exclaimed the punk guy, disgusted by what he had tagged as ‘stupid romantic girl’.

 

His name was Castiel, and everyone knew he was this asocial punk. He was wearing a black tank top from some unknown band showing his shoulders and half his ribcage. As always, he sported some skinny bleached black jeans, with two belts on, and combat boots. His hair was black as the darkest night and wasn’t even brushed. In top of that, he was wearing make up. He was prepared for his daily war against high school ignorance.

 

However, the other students rolled their eyes, kind of dismissing him. Was Fergus McLeod -commonly called Crowley by almost everyone- who actually was wearing a button up shirt and a tie, who interrupted Castiel’s ranting.

 

“As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag who has no friends?” 

 

His comment caused a few giggles amongst the other students. Castiel fumed from his seat without even looking back at him. The comment Uriel made had a sarcastic tone: “Pipe down, Cool Guy”.

 

Castiel didn’t want to waste his time with that ignorant piece of asshole that was Crowley. Anyhow, seeing how Uriel’s advertence went down unnoticed, he couldn’t help but to reply to him.

 

“I guess in this society being male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time. What about Sylvia Platt or Charlotte Bronte or Simone de Beauvoir?” 

His question got lost and ignored as the door was pushed open by this leather guy wearing jeans and a Zeppelin shirt.  When he spoke, Castiel didn’t quite place the voice, so he turned just a second to look at this strange guy he had never seen. The only thing that crossed his mind was that this  _ pretty boy  _ was too handsome, and probably stupid or one of those  _ rebels _ that thought they already knew everything. He didn’t give him a second look.

 

“What did I miss?” asked Dean, a backpack hanging from his shoulder and a goofy smile. A surprised gasp raised from Jane and another girl, but still the only reaction Castiel took from that was to answer, angrily:

 

“The oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our education.” 

 

Castiel’s voice was gruff and deep, and Dean stared at his back for a few seconds. He hadn’t seen him around before, and that was a shame. He was a punk, and kinda weird, but when he had spoken we sounded angry and passionate. And even though Dean hadn’t seen his face, he didn’t doubt for a second that this guy was handsome. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Dean dismissed his thoughts, then turned around and left the classroom without saying goodbye. That caused Uriel to try to catch his attention: “Hey, hey!” but Dean didn’t come back.

 

“Uh, Mr. Morgan. Is there any chance we could get little Castiel to take his medicines before he comes to class?” teased Crowley from his seat, winning some snicker laughs from the rest of the class. Castiel snorted, frustrated, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Someday you’re gonna get bitch-slapped and I’m not gonna do _ a thing _ to stop it. And Castiel: I want to thank you for sharing your point of view.” was the teacher’s reply. Castiel allowed himself a short and simple smile, finding his social indignation justified at last. “I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper middle class suburban oppression.  It must be tough.” added, then, still sarcastic. This comment caused Castiel to become bitter again and shoot a glare to his smartass teacher. “But the next time you storm around the PTA crusading for better lunch meat, or whatever it is you white boys complain about, ask them why they can’t buy a book written by a black man!” 

 

In his class were two of the  _ White Rasta _ kids, and it was them who laughed and acclaimed the teacher for his stand up:

 

“That's right, man!” they chorused. 

  
“Don’t even get me started on you two!” groaned to them, who grumbled apologetically and quickly shut up. Castiel couldn’t keep his fuming to himself:

 

“Anything else?” asked, irritate.

 

“Yeah. Go to the office. You’re pissing me off.” commanded Uriel.

 

“What?! Mr. Uriel, that’s not fair!”

 

His only reply was a short “Later!” and with that, he was dismissed. 

 

He didn’t take it well, so with all his anger and irritation he stood up, grabbed his things and left the classroom. He didn’t understand why all those stupid guys like Crowley received only some kind of verbal admonition but he was sent to the Counselor’s office just because he liked to stand up for his beliefs and didn’t like  _ people _ in general.

 

At the office, Becky Rosen was composing one of her latest novels. She was typing fast and hard on her laptop. She seemed excited about the scene she was making up.

 

_ “Undulating with desire, right in front of a vulnerable Jensen...  Jared removed his crimson cape… excitable, stiff and…” _

 

She got frustrated after various attempts, so called her attendant:

 

“Bela!” shouted. Almost immediately the blonde girl was at her door. “What’s another word for… engorged?”

 

“I’ll look it up.” she said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Castiel approached the office with silent steps, he always walked this way: Quiet, elegant, almost like an animal. He heard Becky speaking aloud, wandering between words:

 

“Hum… Swollen… Turgid…” 

 

“Tumescent?” offered Castiel, hesitant.

 

“Perfect, thank you!” exclaimed Becky, quickly typing the suggestion in her laptop. “So I heard you were terrorizing Mr. Uriel’s class… again.”

 

“Expressing my opinion is not a terrorism action”. Replied him, with kind of a smug smile, sitting in the chair in front of the Counselor.

 

“Like the way you expressed your opinion to Raphael? By the way, his testicle retrieval operation went quite well, in case you're interested.

 

“I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls.” Insisted, humming.

 

“The point is, Catsiel…” she paused a moment, waiting for the laughing. It never came. Instead, Castiel was confused, frowning at her. She pointed at her mug, showing it to Castiel. “Castiel. Cat-siel. My mug is a Cat…” explained, giggling. She was amused, but tried to go back to the boy sitting in front of her. “People perceive you as somewhat…”

 

“Tempestuous?” offered Castiel.

 

“No. ‘Heinous bitch’ is the term mostly used”.

 

Castiel didn’t even blink at that. He knew he wasn’t appreciated in this School, and he couldn’t care less.

 

“You might want to work on that”. added, Becky, smiling while the punk rose from the chair he was sitting on, unflattered.

 

“As always, thank you for your excellent guidance. I’ll let you get back to Jared’s quivering member.” Said Castiel, bitter and sarcastic, leaving the office.

 

Becky, obviously, found the words inspiring: “Quivering member… I like that”. 

 

[...]

 

Right in the school courtyard, Crowley was standing right besides a tough looking kid named Alastair. They were just hanging around, watching people walking and talking and eating their luncheon, when the dynamic duo -formed by Gabriel and Chuck- caught their attention.

 

“Woah, virgin alert” exclaimed Alastair, poking his friend.

 

He turns around and waves a hand to salute Gabriel, who just smiles and pass by, utterly ignoring him. 

 

“Looking good, fellas!” catcalled Crowley.

 

“Dude, they are outta reach, even for you.” was told, of what he laughed briefly and pedant. 

 

“No one’s out of reach for me” made clear the button up guy, maybe bluffing a little.

 

“You wanna put money on that?” asked his friend, knowing that he had all the odds to win the bet.

 

“Money I’ve already got. This I’m going to do for fun.” decided, smiling confident.

 

Across the way, Sam and Kevin had been watching the developing situation. Sam was getting really involved in the school dynamics, but he didn’t know many people yet.

 

“Who’s that guy?” he asked, curious, having noticed how he had checked Gabriel.

 

“Fergus McLeod. That’s the Crowley I told you about a few days ago, you know, the one who spread the rumor about me. He’s a jerkoff. And a model.” explained Kevin, never getting tired of gossiping with his new friend. With his previous friends he had never been able to fake being cool, so with Sam he felt well.

 

“He’s a… model.” repeat Sam, incredulous.

 

“A model. Mostly regional stuff. But he’s rumored to have a tube sock ad coming out.” confirmed Kevin.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really”.

 

They couldn’t help but to laugh at Crowley’s expense. They just found the whole situation hilarious. Sam didn’t understand how had he missed all of this  _ stuff _ in his other schools and high schools. It was just so funny trying to understand what everyone was in… His thoughts were distracted by Gabriel again.

 

“Man, look at him”.

 

Gabriel was laughing with Chuck about some stupid thing one of them must have said. 

 

Kevin didn’t look very impressed. “Is he always so… vapid?”

 

“How can you say that?  He’s totally…”   
  
“Conceited?”   
  
“What are you talking about? There’s more to her than you think. I mean, look... look at the way he smiles. And look at his eyes, man.  He’s totally pure. I mean, you’re missing what’s there.” Sam tried to convince Kevin of his point of view. He really didn’t have to, the less other people get their looks on  _ his  _ Gabriel, the better. Kevin, however, didn’t fall into Sam’s arguments.

 

“No, Sam. What’s there is a snotty little Prince wearing a strategically planned flower shirt to make girls notice he is super gay, and guys like us realize that we can never touch him, and other guys like, uh…” he wandered his gaze around until he found Crowley, walking towards the two boys. “And guys like Crowley, realize they want to get him. Gabriel, my friend, is what we’ll spend the rest of our lives not having. Put him in the Spank Bank and move on.”

  
Sam only answered with a solid: “No.”   
  


“Yes, dude. Move on.”

 

“Nope. You’re wrong about him. I mean, you know, uh, not about the spanking part. But the rest. You’re wrong.” tried again.

 

“Alright. I’m wrong?  You wanna take a shot? Be my guest. He’s actually looking for a Spanish tutor.” gave up Kevin Tran, shrugging and sighing.

 

“Are you serious?  That’s perfect!” Sam exclaimed.   
  


“Do you speak Spanish?”   
  


“Well no.  But I will.” Finalised, determined. He didn’t have a plan, but he was used to made them up on the go.

 

[...]

 

Castiel was walking right next to a redhead girl dressed in converse, jeans, a Doctor Who t-shirt and a plaid shirt opened in top of it. She was wearing glasses and carried a huge backpack which Castiel knew was full of comics and her laptop. Castiel loved his best friend, she was one of the few lesbians in the school, and she was a huge nerd, so they got along really well, seeing that she wasn’t really appreciated amongst those stupid people. Her name was Charlie. 

 

Castiel had planned on driving with her somewhere, talk for a while and then head home to do their homework. They were interrupted by Crowley in a flamant red car with a “KING OF HELL” plate on it. 

 

“Hey, Castiel! Your emo punk look is out, you know. Didn’t you read last month’s Cosmopolitan?” teased in a wicked way. 

 

“Get lost, assbutt”. he answered. 

 

He and Charlie were kind of lost in a meaningful conversation about the Universal suffrage, first adopted by the First French Republic in 1792, and the fact that the United States didn’t have it until 1965.It was their idea of having fun, so it wasn’t truly a bother. Once in Castiel’s van, they noticed Gabriel and Chuck walking around.

 

“I’m sure they are having a really deep conversation too.” Castiel determined, sarcastic.

 

And it kinda was, if you actually knew them. 

 

“So you can be  _ overwhelmed _ . And you can also be  _ underwhelmed _ . But can you ever be just  _ whelmed _ ?” asked Chuck, frowning.

 

“I think you can, in Europe.”

 

If you heard their conversation without its context, it could have passed as some “stupid” conversation held by “stupid” girls. Castiel usually dismissed his little brother by saying that he was being dumb and unintelligent. But they were actually discussing  _ words _ . They were talking about serious stuff, because Chuck was writing a novel and he was used to find  _ those words _ and then analyze them to try and find new ways to write them. Gabriel just liked making puns. 

 

Crowley interrupted them.

 

“Hey, pretty boys! Would you, sweet young things, like a ride home?” asked.

 

Gabriel and Chuck look at each other and immediately hopped in, climbing over his upholstery. They didn’t want to ride home with Castiel and Charlie, because they would probably treat them as always: like they were some stupid sophomores knowing nothing about life. Crowley did that too, but he also bought them candy, so that was okay.

 

“What a charming development” Charlie said as she saw what had just happened. 

 

“It’s disgusting”. Castiel agreed.

 

“Are they really doing all of this just so they don’t have to ride with us home?” asked the redhead. The punk boy just shrugged, in a really bad mood, which only got worse when Kevin lost control of his really old motorcycle in front of Cas’ Van. Really pissed off, he shouted out of the window:

 

“Remove head from sphincter, then drive!” 

 

Michael did that so and pulled out of the way, right in front of Sam, who had been watching. 

 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked, worried.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just a minor encounter with the kraken. Your boyfriend’s brother.” growley, disgusted by the situation.

 

“What? That punk’s Gabriel’s brother?” asked, incredulous.

 

“Yeah, the mewling punk wretch himself. Stay cool, bro.” 

Kevin started the engine off once again, risking another near collision with a ‘67 Black Impala that Sam knew too well, and ended up flying right off the road and sliding halfway down a grassy hill. He barely recovered his composure, realised half the school was watching from the top of the hill and raised his hands in the air, giving a victory yell, drawing cheers from the crowd, as if that was what he planned all along. 

 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh fully and contented, before entering his brother’s car and heading home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed film's origina “French tutor” for “Spanish tutor” because in a few episodes, Sam actually SPEAKS spanish and I thought that would be more realistic in this AU :D Also, I'm spanish, so I might be able to understand what the fuck I am writing when I get there.
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Castiel's reading a book in the armchair. :D I did it myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the mistakes that could take place in this chapter. ^^ 
> 
> I am adaptating the film so it can actually fit with our character. Sorry if Gabriel and Sam look a little OoC, they'll bring up their true personalities once we get to know them. Right now they are "playing" their part in the school.

Castiel sat in a really comfortable armchair reading The Bell Jar while, while “Bedtime for Democracy” -from Dead Kennedys- blasted in his retro vinyl player. So far, Castiel was loving the book. Its author was called Sylvia Plath, and was the only work she had ever published. He had made his own research about the explored subjects in it: It was a  _ roman à clef  _ (French, meaning  _ With A Key:  _ representing real people and said “key” was the relationship between the nonfiction and fiction) and it paralleled Plath’s own experiences with  _ Clinical Depression _ . Castiel was deeply immersed in Esther’s incidents during her internship, when his father entered through the front door, rifling through the mail. 

 

“Hello, Castiel. Make anyone cry today?” asked, with half a smile.

 

“Sadly, no. But it’s only four-thirty”, replied, calmly and soothed, without leaving his eyes from the book he was holding. His apparent ease was interrupted at the same time his music stopped. He knew what came next and he had already memorised every single action.

 

Michael smiled proudly as Gabriel walked into his vision and kissed him on the cheek. Castiel was tempted to fake some arcades or make some witty comment regarding the current scene developing right behind him. He was already used to the look in his father’s eyes when he kissed his son’s cheek, as well as the conversation that followed their encounter.

 

“Hi, daddy!” greeted Gabriel, smiling wide. 

 

“Hello, precious.” answered their father.

 

“And where have you been?” asked Castiel, not looking at him, severity and disgust in his voice as he did so. 

 

“Nowhere.” snipped his little brother. 

 

Castiel didn’t think he could hate Gabriel more. That stupid trickster, always partying and making friends and laughing and being utterly stupid and immature; never wanting to learn the tiniest bit about equality and population rights, never wanting to listen to Castiel’s rant about interesting authors talking about social issues.

 

Michael reclaimed their attention altogether when, while inspecting a huge letter, said:

 

“What’s this? It says Stanford?” 

 

Castiel didn’t waste time, setting aside his book carefully but quickly and snatching the letter away from his father, throwing himself in the large coach. He retrieved a pocket knife from his skinny black jeans (which earned a protest from his father) and opened the envelope without hesitation, reading the lines in absolute silence. His grin couldn’t have been masked anyhow:

 

“I got in! I got in!” shouted, happy as his family hadn’t seen him in years. 

 

“Uh, Castiel, that’s great. But isn’t Stanford on the other side of the country?” asked his father, approaching him slowly and frowning in confusion.

 

“Thus the basis of its appeal”. Castiel replied.

 

“Yeah. Well, I thought we decided you were going to stay here and go to U-Dub like me. Be a husky.” Michael said, making some inspiring growling noises. 

 

Michael was a doctor, and a really good one. He was known in the city, and he earned a great amount of money. He had attended the University situated no more than 45 minutes from home, and so he wanted his sons to do the same. 

 

“No, you decided that”, retorted Castiel, simply. 

 

“Oh, okay. So you just pick up and leave, is that it?” Michael questioned, slightly irritated with his elder. 

 

“Let’s hope so” Castiel muttered, brimming at the idea. He shot his brother a spiteful look, full of intent, and then smiled sweetly. Gabriel shivered, knowing that it meant bad news for him. “Ask Gabriel who drove him home”, hinted Castiel.

 

“Castiel, don’t change the… drove?” interrupted himself, confused, then looked at his 14-year-old son. “Who drove you home?” asked, ill-at-ease with the whole idea.

 

“Now, don’t get upset, daddy. But there’s this boy…” started Gabriel, fidgeting. 

 

“Who’s a flaming imbecile.” added Castiel. 

 

“Castiel, please.” his father plead, and gestured Gabriel to sit in the sofa with his older brother, who had to set his legs aside.

 

“And he might ask me for…” Gabriel tried to resume, this time being Michael who stopped him.

 

“Please, Gabriel. I think I know what he’s going to ask you. And I think I know the answer: No. It’s always no. What are the house rules?” Recited their father.

 

“Number one: No dating until you graduate” provided Castiel, grinning.

 

“And number two: No dating until you graduate. That’s it.” His father complied.

 

“Daddy, that’s so unfair.” Gabriel whined.

 

“Alright. Do you want to know what’s unfair?” inquired, and without waiting to a proper response, he turned to Castiel. “That’s for you too.” Then inhaled sharply and started to tell his story. They were tired of his moral-real-life-stories. “This morning I delivered a set of twins to a 15 year old girl. Do you two know what she said to me?” asked, this time waiting an answer. Castiel was who made the first comeback.

 

“I’m a crack-whore who should have made my sleazy boyfriend wear a condom?” 

 

Their father stopped right in his tracks and thought about the sneaky remark his elder had made. He tried not to laugh or smile at it, because the matter he had in his hands was serious enough. 

 

“Close, but no. She said: I should have listened to my father.” explained, smug. 

 

“It’s not as if we are going to get pregnant, dad.” Gabriel snickered, witty and hopeful, also tired of the hole situation.

 

“Oh, right. Remind him of the fact that his two only sons are gay. Smart move, Gabriel.” Castiel snatched, sarcastic. 

 

“Yes, my two sons are gay and can not get pregnant. You know what’s the matter, then? I could teach my hetero-children to not get anyone or themselves pregnant.”

 

“Just like that girl’s dad taught her, isn’t it?” Castiel joked.

 

“... But how I am supposed to teach you that you being gay are more likely to get some STDs? Kids these days think the worst that can happen is a baby, but there are deathly situations that you will not be able to elude if you don’t behave. And also…” Michael ranted. 

 

“Can we focus on me for a second, please? I am the only guy in the school who is not dating.” complained. “Every single heterosexual has dated at least once, and even the rasta guys are finding love while I am left to rot”, added, dramatising.

 

“Oh, no, you are not. Your brother doesn’t date.” Michael emphasized. 

 

“And I don’t intend to.” Castiel agreed.

 

“And why is that again?” Michael asked, very pleased. He had some intense love-hate relationship with his elder. Sometimes they snatched at each other, sometimes they talked for hours, sometimes they screamed and broke things, but usually it was because both were witty and intelligent and couldn’t stand the other’s point of view. However, in this matter, Michael was grateful for having a son like that.

 

“Have you seen the unwashed miscreants that go to that school?” Castiel asked, ironic and bitter.

 

“Where do you come from, Cassie? Planet Loser?” asked Gabe, sulking.

 

“As opposed to planet _ ‘look at me! look at me!’ _ ?” Castiel replied, grinning in a very sour way and moving his hands exaggerating Gabriel’s movements. He just loved opposing his younger brother, and teasing him was one of the most relaxing things his day had.

 

“Okay. Here’s the solution to this problem…” started Michael, both boys paying attention to him immediately, one because the rules affected him, the other one to see what smart comeback their father had thought about. “Gabe can date…” The smile on his younger was full, while the elder seemed annoyed. “When Castiel does.” finished pointing at him. 

 

“But he’s a mutant! What if he never dates?” complained Gabriel loud and kinda angry. 

 

“Then you’ll never date.” 

 

Michael was indeed very pleased with his new house-rule.

 

“Oh, I like that! And I’ll get to sleep at night. The deep slumber of a father whose sons aren’t out being contaminated with nasty illnesses...”

 

His trail of thoughts was again interrupted by the beeping of his mobile, reminding him of something he had to do. Castiel stood, grabbed his book and headed to the stairs, as pleased with himself as his dad. He might fight with Michael usually, but in Gabriel’s matters they agreed almost always. 

 

“We’ll talk about Stanford later”, reminded to his son.

 

“Fine.” Replied, not even trying to sound amused. 

 

“Wait! Daddy!” Gabriel called, trying to catch his attention.

 

“No. Gotta go.” Said, grabbing his light coat and leaving. 

 

Stopping his older brother at the middle of the stairs, Gabriel looked really annoyed. 

 

“Oh, c’mon. Can’t you find a sad enough retard to take you to the movies so I can have just one date?” asked, trying to sound nice and failing miserably.

 

“I’m sorry. Looks like you’ll just have to miss out on the witty repartee of Fergus  _ ‘I’m smart and beautiful although nobody really believes it because I’m a bastard’  _ McLeod.” snapped Castiel, grinning satisfied.

 

“At least take your freak of a lesbian best friend out for a fake date!” begged.

 

“Not happening. Charlie has better LARPing to play than ‘dating me’, you know”.

 

“You suck.” Gabriel growled.

 

“You suck.” Castiel shouted from upstairs imitating Gabriel’s voice.

 

[...] 

 

Sam was sitting in the tutoring room. It was a room attached to the library, where you could actually talk and do your group reports and even use some of the school’s laptops. You could take there some of the books that weren’t allowed to take out. The room was luminous and quiet, but Sam was currently struggling to understand a few words from his Spanish book. He remembered doing a few Spanish classes back in Elementary school, but he was unable to speak more than a few words. That could be easily arranged, he just needed to study for it at  _ home _ . Although he didn’t even had that course in his schedule. 

 

He raised his head when a heavy weight let itself fall in the chair beside him. Gabriel arrived with a chocolate and caramel bar in his mouth, and Sam be damned if his mouth didn’t lounge to took a bite from it. He set his thoughts aside to be able to do this right.

 

“Can we make this quick? Jodie, Ellen and Robert are having an incredibly horrendous breakup on the quad. Again.” were the first words that came out of the short guy, lips full of chocolate. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Um… Okay. I thought we’d start with…  _ pronunciación _ , if that’s alright with you.” offered Samuel, lost in the other guy’s eyes. 

 

“Not the whole  _ hissing and passionate _ part, please.” begged, kind of kidding. 

 

“Well, there is an alternative.” Said Sam, trying to look confident. Once fronted with that curious look, he failed miserably. “Spanish food. We could eat some, together. Saturday night.” he muttered, nervous. 

 

Gabriel’s face lighted up, full lips glowing with his own saliva after licking them.

 

“Oh my God, Sasquatch! You are asking me out? That’s so cute… What’s your name, again?” replied, happy and kind, and maybe a little eager to be real.

 

“Sam.” answered the taller boy. “Listen, I know that your dad doesn’t let you date, but I thought that if it was for Spanish class, he might…” ranted, losing himself between his words.

 

“Oh, wait a minute, Sambo…” 

 

“Sam”, corrected him.

 

“My dad just came up with a new rule. I can date when my brother does.” confided him, privately, getting close to him and mumbling so no one in the room would hear. His smile was _ almost  _ sincere, his eyes were  _ almost  _ happy, but all Sam saw was the chance he was hoping to get. 

 

“You are kidding! Well, let me ask you, do you like sailing? ‘Cause I read about this place that rents out boats…” brought out Sam, fast and steady, only to be interrupted by his partner.

 

“Just a  _ pequeño problema _ ,  _ Sammich _ . In case you haven’t heard, my brother’s a particularly hideous breed of loser.” explained, as if Sam hadn’t noticed whenever he saw the punk.

 

“Yeah. I noticed he’s a little anti-social. Why’s that?” asked, curious but unable to keep his eyes from the boy right in front of him. He wasn’t really paying much attention to his words, more focused on the fact that they would be having a date. 

 

“Unsolved mystery. He used to be really popular, and then it was like… he got sick of it. Or something. There is a bet as to why, but I’m pretty sure he just got bit by some gothic feminist and now he’s unable of human interaction. Plush, he’s an asshole.” Gabriel explained, remembering when two days ago his brother had committed  _ treason _ in front of their father and he had ended up almost grounded (instead there was this  _ new _ rule).

 

“Well, yeah. But I’m sure, you know, that there are lots of girls who…” Sam started.

 

“He’s gay, Sam-I-am. It’s a genetic trait we, _ the Novaks _ , have.” Puntualised Gabriel.

 

“Oh, guys, then. I mean… there sure are lots of guys who wouldn’t mind going out with a… difficult man like him. You know, people jump out of airplanes, ski off cliffs. Maybe one guy is into this as if it is some kind of  _ extreme dating _ .” Sam plotted, playing with a pen he had in his hands, nervously and trying with all his forces to look flirty. It just couldn’t come out as expected, he was a mess.

 

“You think you could find someone that extreme?” asked Gabriel, smiling flirtatious, amazed and... taking advantage of Sam’s kindness.

 

“Yeah, sure, why not?” 

 

Gabriel reached through the table and touched the taller boy’s arm. 

 

“Oh, sugar… would you really do that for me?” He released his best smile, kind, quiet and unexpected.

 

“Oh, yes!” exclaimed Sam, eager, before correcting his own tone. “I mean, you know, I could look into it.” 

 

The study continued for half an hour before the room emptied itself because of the break-up argument that was having place outside and the eagerness of the people to look at it. They were just very fond of gossip and easy laughs. Sam ran along with that.

 

[...]

 

The first and only attempt Sam made to find Gabriel’s brother, the punk, a date was a complete and utter disaster.

 

He had gathered, with Kevin’s help, a rather limited group of people. Kevin assured him that those were the only gays or bisexuals A) single and B) not picky enough to refuse a free date. When Sam arrived to meet the guys, he couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp. He really couldn’t believe this was the candidates’ list. 

 

“Hi! How y’all doing? Would any of you be interested in dating Castiel Novak?” asked, with a sincere smile.

 

The first one laughed hysterically. The second one just stared into the space, before passing out. The third one…

 

“Oh my God, you aren’t even a boy…” Sam sighed, tired.

 

“DOWN WITH THE PATRIARCHY AND REINFORCEMENT OF STEREOTYPICAL GENDER ROLES.” shouted before running away.

 

“Dude, what the fuck.” and it didn’t even matter who had been the one saying that.

 

The true third one was a stoner: “Dude, I’ve never been that high, and I doubt I’ll ever be”, refused.

 

The fourth was less subtle: “Maybe if we were the last 2 people alive and there were no sheep… are there sheep?”

 

So yes, it had been a disaster.

 

[...]

 

It was Wednesday and Sam still didn’t have a candidate who would date Castiel. Anyone seemed crazy enough. He was at biology class, a well illuminated classroom with many tools for the study of the things that were alive. Several dissection charts of frog anatomy hanged on the walls and everyone was busy, in pairs, dissecting their own frog. Sam sat in his chair, with Kevin by his side, partners naturally. 

 

Biology was one of the obligatory classes if you wanted to graduate, so Sam wasn’t really surprised when had found out that his older brother was attending it with him. Dean failed this class back in his days and refused to take it again until it was mandatory. Now it was. Dean, however, was ignoring him completely. Instead, he was sitting with that friend he had made the first day while  _ not attending class _ . He was also repeating the course. Benny. Sam didn’t like Benny. 

 

“Did I, or did I not, tell you it was pointless? No one will go out with Castiel.” Kevin murmured, trying hard not to raise his voice.

 

Dean pulled out a butterfly knife from his boot and played with it just before impaling his frog violently. He hummed, not very amused by this course. Sam smiled, struck with realisation, and decided to play a little joke on Kevin. 

 

“Hey, what about him?” asked.

 

“Him? No, no. Don’t look at him, okay? He’s a criminal. I heard he lit a state trooper on fire. He is new this year, he comes from a reformatory in San Quentin. You can’t mess with him.” Kevin warned Sam, almost scared with the result of the crazy idea his friend had come up with. 

 

“Yeah, well, at least he’s horny for sure. And he doesn’t look like a guy who’d refuse to date some anti-social punk. I mean, look at him, he is playing with a knife.” Sam provided.

 

“I’m serious, man. He’s whacked, no one knows him, but they say he sold his own liver on the black market for a new set of speakers”. Kevin added. 

 

Sam smiled wide, looking at Dean who seemed to be doing everything he could to not look normal. He had taken out a cigarette and lighten it on the Bunsen burner. He looked bored and complained as Benny seized it from him and snuffed it out  _ right in the frog’s stomach.  _ Well, that frog won’t live, that was for sure. Frustrated, Dean played with the Bunsen burner instead. 

 

“He’s our guy.” Sam said. He just couldn’t wait to terrorise Kevin, striking a conversation with who -according to the rumours- was the most dangerous guy in the school. Kevin would probably die of a heart attack.

  
Dean noticed them watching him and quickly turned away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Let me know if there are some huge mistakes, please. I am not a native speaker, so... that's it. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... another chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! This is the first time I try to write something this extense in english, so I'm glad I have you all reading it. <3 
> 
> In chapter 2 there is now a fanart I made of Castiel reading! Go and check it out!  
> 

Sam, obviously, knew that was a loss of time to ask Dean about  _ even thinking  _ to date Castie. Sam knew his brother was so deep in the closet that probably when he finally came out, he would already know how to dress properly instead of the  _ style _ he was used to wear around. Dean was asocial, Dean hated school, Dean hadn’t made friends in any of the towns they had lived in (instead, he usually dated every girl in 5 miles-radius and left them afterwards). 

 

In this high school, however, because of Becky Rosen, everyone already knew what had been his deal in other places, so no girl flirted with him. He was  _ dangerous _ in the eyes of everyone. His popularity was so bad that he felt sick only to think about spending all year in that stupid place. Usually he was  _ that _ guy who could always get a ride to some pub and relieve himself with a one-night-stand, but he didn’t felt like it. This place, they  _ lived _ in, and they would be doing that for a long time. So no use on wasting his chances now if he wanted some later. So dean was in a no-sex regimen. 

 

To keep his joke at personal level and in order to get Dean to date Castiel, he sent Kevin to speak with Dean. Kevin drew near Dean in a really slow motion, carefully. He was in the technology laboratory, so they were cutting wood and using some tools. Dean was right beside Benny, his only friend now, and once Kevin was in front of him, he didn’t doubt of making honor to his reputation and  _ drill _ the book the boy was carrying around. 

 

Sam held his laughter and ran from there, meeting Kevin in the main Hallway. 

 

“So how do we get him to date Castiel?” asked Kevin.

 

“I don’t know. Unless… well, we could pay him. If we had money.” Sam replied, seeing a really good plan building up in his mind.

 

“We need a backer. Someone with money who’s stupid.” proposed Kevin, mysterious and grinning like a maniac. His revenge was close.

 

[...]

 

When it was time for lunch, Sam sent Kevin to do the talking - _ again _ \- in order to see their evil plan completed. He saw Kevin sitting in Crowley’s table, earning a complete silence between his peers, and leaning to take some kind of pudding they were taking. 

 

“Are you lost, lady?” asked Crowley, mocking him and actually surprised to see him daring to do  _ such a thing. _

 

“No, actually, I just came to chat”, Kevin offered. 

 

“We don’t  _ chat _ ”. Crowley hissed.

 

“Well, actually, I thought that I’d run an idea by you. Just to see if you are interested”. Kevin trailed, more calmly that what Sam would have expected of the nerd asian boy.

 

“I’m not”. Crowley's response was automatic and cutting.

 

“Well, hear me out” 

 

Crowley took advantage of the situation to get Kevin’s face in his hands and proceed to draw a panis on his cheek. Slowly and careful while let the younger talk. Crowley was a Senior like Dean, and Kevin looked actually pretty much like a prey to him.

 

“... You want Gabriel, right? But now the deal is that he can’t go out with you because his brother is this insane gay punk and no one will go out with him, right?” Kevin explained, as if his idea was really awesome. Crowley cut him off:

 

“Does this conversation have a purpose?” asked, pedant and with that British accent he was used to fake everywhere. At least Kevin thought that it was fake.

 

“Yes. What I think you need to do is hire a guy who will go out with the jerk. Someone who isn’t scared easily”. ended Kevin, pointing to Dean Winchester sitting with Benny in a table and  _ slaughtering _ their food. 

 

“ _ That _ guy? I heard he ate a live duck once.” Crowley observed.

 

“Everything but the beak and the feet. Clearly he is a solid investment.” Kevin added to the older’s observation. Crowley stared at him, intently.

 

“What’s in it for you?” asked, cautious. He was smart enough to not make a deal if the other person didn’t take any of it. They were usually traps. 

 

“If I’m walking down the hall and say  _ hello _ to you: you say  _ hello _ to me.” Kevin improvised.

 

“Yeah, I get it. You’re cool by  _ association _ . I’ll think about it.” Crowley murmured. “We are done now, go away.” snapped, annoyed by the nerd’s presence.

 

Once Kevin walked away, Crowley’s table resumed their usual conversation and gossip. He was the self proclaimed  _ King of Hell _ , so he was powerful and popular amongst this high schoolers, and that wasn’t changing anytime soon. What most people didn’t know was that Crowley  _ and friends _ didn’t even joke with each other or even laugh. 

 

Kevin reached Sam, who patted his shoulder easing him.

 

“What are you doing getting  _ Crowley _ involved?” asked Sam, preoccupied and a little bothered by the turn of the situation. 

 

“Relax now, relax. We let him pretend he’s calling the shots. While he’s setting things up, you have time with Gabriel”. Kevin tried to explain as good as he could to Sam.

 

“That’s actually a good idea”. Said Sam, surprised. 

 

[...]

 

P.E. hour was the most hatred amongst smart students, and most praised amongst the rest of them. If Dean had been sixteen, he would probably had listed himself for the football team, but that wasn’t his cup of tea now. He liked cars and fixing them, he was just doing this last Senior year so he could get his mechanic’s degree and work officially for Singer’s Garage, down the road of his  _ house _ . They won’t hire him if he didn’t have it, so that was it. 

 

Anyway, not in a thousand years was he taking his clothes off and running across the stadium with the rest of the boys. Nope. Not happening. Instead he sat with Benny in the bench, talking and enjoying a cigarette. Benny and he, had hit it off by insulting each other the second day of classes, and now they were inseparable. They were discussing the suspension of cars and how could Dean improve his impala by changing the coil in the rear wheels. 

 

“Hey, squirrel, how you doing?”

 

Dean fully ignored Crowley, not wanting to reply to such an  _ asshole _ like him. Dean hated people like Crowley, with power and money and luck, acting like high school was theirs and it was the only piece of world they needed. Stupids.

 

“I had some great duck last night…” tried to break the ice, without result, Crowley.

 

“Do I know you?” snapped Dean, looking him dead in the eye. 

 

“See that punk?” asked Crowley now that he had his attention.

 

Castiel was currently dressed in the school’s uniform, black mohawk pulled apart by a headband of some obnoxious  _ pink _ material. He was playing football with all the others, although he was wearing his usual killing gaze and not even smiling. 

 

“Yeah”, Dean replied.

 

“That’s Castiel Novak. I want you to go out with him.” Crowley demanded. Dean hated that voice, it was the voice of a dude who had always had it easy.

 

“Yeah, sure, Sparky”. Mocked Dean, earning a wide laugh from Benny, who was currently observing their interaction. 

 

“Look, dude. I can’t take out his brother until Castiel starts dating. You see, their dad’s whacked out. He’s got this rule where his boys…”

 

Dean interrupted him with a hand in his shoulder, comforting, eyebrows low and a pout in his mouth. 

 

“That’s a touching story, mate! It really is.” exclaimed, dramatic. “It’s a shame that’s not my problem, you know.” added, sarcastically.

 

Crowley sighted, reclaiming Dean’s attention again by touching his shoulder again and leading him to get up and stare at him from… that high height.  _ Bad idea _ , thought Crowley,  _ he’s a tall freak. _

 

“Would you be willing to make it your problem if I provide generous compensation?” tempted the rich guy.

 

“You’re going to pay me to take out some punk?” asked Dean, incredulous. Crowley nodded. “How much.” inquired the Winchester.

 

“Twenty bucks.”

 

Dean pointed at Castiel, with an eyebrow raised. Crowley followed its direction and saw the punk body checking violently  another guy -twice his size- and knocking him down. The display was utterly awesome, because Castiel was really good at sports. If he wasn’t an anti-social he would have had thousands of guys and girls in line to date him, kissing the ground he walked on with his blue eyes and badass attitude. Sadly, that wasn’t the case and Crowley nodded, exasperated.

 

“Plus, I’m not gay.” Dean added, and smiled knowing that Crowley must have been desperate to get a guy to date that Castiel.

 

“Fine. 30.” Crowley proposed.

 

“Let’s think about this, dude. We go to the movies. That’s 15 bucks. We get popcorn. That’s, uh… 53. And he’ll want some candy, right? So, uh, we’re looking at 75 bucks.” Dean bargained, smiling smugly.

 

“This ain’t a negotiation. Take it or leave it, trailer park.” Crowley said, almost done with Dean’s attitude.

 

“50 bucks and we’ve got a deal,  _ Fabio _ .” Dean extended his hand.

 

Rabid but without many chances, Crowley took 50 bucks out of his throusers and handed them to Dean Winchester, who took them and carefully put them aside. He winked at Crowley and sat down on the bench right by Benny.

 

“You are really going to date Castiel, man?” asked his friend.

 

“Yeah, and I’m buying  _ baby  _ a new suspension system so she doesn’t suffer this much.” replied, smoking thoughtfully.

 

“Man, you are dead, you know that?”.

 

“It can’t be that bad, Benny”. Dean excused himself, a little worried.

 

“You’ll see.” his friend laughed, but was dead serious, deep down.

 

When the practice session was over, -after the charming coach, named Garth, congratulated the boys for their amazing session- Dean stood and approached Castiel. The punk was cleaning his forehead with a towel and drinking water while doing so. 

 

“Hey, there, honey! How ya doin’?” Dean greeted him, a wide smile on his face. He didn’t expect Castiel’s response, however.

 

“Sweating like a pig, actually. And yourself?” He sounded fed up and tired. 

 

“Now there’s a way to get a guy’s attention, huh?” Dean joked, kind of flirty. He supposed that every technique that worked on girls could also work on teenage boys. Even if those boys were his age.

 

“My mission in life”, replied Castiel, dropping the towel in the bench and finally looking Dean in the eyes without any barrier. “But obviously I’ve struck your fancy. So you see, it worked. The world makes sense again”. he said, sarcastic.

 

Dean couldn’t help but gulp because of the image he had right there. Castiel’s eyes were the bluest blue he had ever seen, deep as the ocean and alluring, promising insomnia nights and endless adventures. He shook those thoughts from his mind and smiled, following him as he walked away. 

 

“Pickin’ you on Friday, then. Seven?”

 

“Oh, right. Friday.” Castiel replied, absently. He didn’t have anything to do with that stupid guy who was wearing  _ leather  _ under the burning sun and smoking in the school terrain.

 

“The night I’m gonna take ya to places ya’ve never been before”, Dean offered, still flirtatious and thinking his charming voice was making some effect on the punk.

 

“Like where? The 7-Eleven on Broadway? Do you even know my name, screwboy?” Castiel snatched without looking at him. He hated this guys, he hated them even more than he hated Crowley. At least Crowley didn’t try to  _ flirt _ with him as a joke. 

 

“I know a lot more than you think”. Dean provided, a little more frustrated than before. He had never flirted with a guy, but it was proving to be more difficult than it seemed.

 

“Doubtful. Very doubtful.” Castiel was done with this conversation, and he didn’t make much effort to successfully get out of there, as far away as possible from that fuck boy who was trying to play a joke on him or just wanted to mess around. At this age, everyone but him was a stupid asshole, that he knew.

 

Across the field, Sam and Kevin were enjoying their free period.

 

“We are screwed”, said Sam. His brother was an emotional mess and had tried to approach a  _ punk _ with his usual tactic to get some  _ low-moral-girl.  _ Obviously, it hadn’t worked. 

 

They laughed as they saw Garth fall on the ground being hit by a golf ball some guys were playing with. 

 

[...]

 

Castiel was washing his make up from his face, getting himself ready to sleep, when Gabriel entered the bathroom. They shared the restroom but not their rooms, although they both had a door to access it. Gabriel was wearing some  _ cute _ undies and Castiel couldn't hold his laugh back when he saw him.

 

“Dude, you are wearing girl’s panties  _ and a bra. _ ” notified the older brother without taking his eyes off the mirror. 

 

Gabriel hummed under his breath, ignoring Castiel’s comment. 

 

“Have you ever considered a new look yourself? I mean, seriously, you could have some definite potential buried under all those black angry layers built in hostility”. Gabriel told him, ruffling his black hair. 

 

“I might die it red. Anyway… I’m not hostile. I’m annoyed.” he told his little brother, brushing his own bangs.

 

“Why don’t you try being nice? People wouldn’t know what to think.” Gabriel suggested.

 

“Yeah, that’s a shame I don’t care what people think”. was the elder’s reply.

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

“No, I don’t. You don’t always have to be who they want you to be, you know”. Castiel advised Gabriel, looking at him right in the eye.

 

“I happen to like being adored, thank you”. Gabriel said, applying some moisturizer to his face, easily.

 

“Anyway, where did you get that nasty stuff you are wearing?”

 

“Bought them!” Gabriel hummed. After enduring Castiel’s gaze for a few seconds, he popped open an eye he had closed for the moisturization: “Are you saying they are nasty because you are jealous? I think I look really pretty on them.”

 

“Gabriel, you're a guy. You do realize that, don’t you?” Castiel inquired, arching an eyebrow.

 

“You are a guy.” Mocked him the younger.

 

“Yes, I happen to be a guy too.” Castiel told him, obvious voice. 

 

“You know what you definitely you aren’t, Cassie?” asked Gabe, grinning: “Fun. You are NO FUN.”

  
And with that the conversation was over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel in his Undies! <3 I just LOVE the idea of Gabriel being this self-centered popular boy who happens to like some unconventional things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Yesterday I didn't updated because a new episode was airing so... *-* 
> 
> And, as always... there's a fan art with this episode! I'm currently trying new styles of drawing (because I don't have a defined one, so I just go along and try them all!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Castiel didn’t complain a single time when his father asked him to do something. He was, in fact, a pretty coherent boy. Every neighbor thought that  _ the punk son of the Novaks _ was rebellious and absurd, every neighbor thought that his father was  _ done _ with him and couldn’t really stand his attitude. They were all wrong. Castiel didn’t even need to receive an order and he’d already cleaned the house or helped his  _ pain-in-the-ass _ little brother do something. So when his father asked  him something -and he rarely asked- he had no trouble in leaving anything he was doing and, instead, do as he was told. 

 

This one was one of those occasions. Castiel had been reading some Vonnegut in their living room -The Ramones blasting from the speakers- when his father came, looking infamously ill and pretty fucked up. Castiel immediately turned down the music and asked his father what to do. And so he was now right in the downtown street, buying some Tylenol to help his father’s symptoms. 

 

When he emerged from the drugstore, he couldn’t repress a groan of disgust. There he was, that stupid-ass guy who flirted with him the day prior in P.E. class. He was leaning casually against Michael’s car front fender and Castiel just asked God -or whoever was listening-  _ why _ was this happening to him. 

 

“Nice ride. Vintage fenders.” Dean said, pretty laid back.

 

“Are you following me?” asked Castiel, confused and annoyed by the other boy’s presence.

 

“Hey, calm down. I was in the laundromat across the street. I saw you entering the drugstore. I came to say Hi.” Dean justified himself, apologetic smile in his face. 

 

“Hi.” answered Castiel, moving to open the door. Dean didn’t let him, instead putting himself right in between he and his objective. Castiel sighed, his annoyance growing by moments. 

 

“Not a big talker, huh?” asked Dean, curious and flirtatious. 

 

“Depends on the topic. my father’s car don’t really whip me into a verbal frenzy.”  Snapped Castiel, looking Dean directly in the eyes. That caused the older boy to freeze for a moment, unsure of what to say. He was lost in those blue pools, uncapable of saying anything good enough to prevent him of looking like some stupid jackass.

 

“Oh, babe, you gotta tell me how did ya read my mind. How did’ya know I was gonna ask you ‘bout your van? Where is it, anyways? Did you sell it?” recomposed himself, smirking again. He was just going to impress this  _ self-righteous punk _ . He just had  _ not _ lost himself in his eyes… He wasn’t even gay!

 

“My van’s fine. At home. Parked.”  

 

Castiel crossed his arms, looking at the really hot guy who had decided to play a prank on him for a few days. Dean was genuinely intrigued by his resistance, so he asked.

 

“You are not afraid of me, are you?” 

 

“Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of you?” Castiel inquired, a little less annoyed and pretty more confused. He didn’t understand the question Dean had formulated.  _ He _ was the punk.  _ He  _ was the scary one. People _ crossed _ the street just to avoid walking by him. He was,  _ no way _ afraid of this dude.

 

“Well, most people are”.

 

“Well, I’m not.”

 

“Well, then you haven’t heard of me enough.”

 

“Well, I surely don’t care about you.”

 

“Well, you surely should.”

 

“Well, you can fuck off. I’m not afraid of you,  _ assbutt _ .”

 

“Well, maybe you are not afraid of me. But I’m sure you’ve thought about me naked, huh?” Dean asked, winking an eye at him, and breaking the nonsense of the argument they were having, like they were fourteen years old instead of eighteen.

 

Castiel opened his eyes at their maximum, like Dean had caught him by surprise.

 

“Am I that transparent? YES, I WANT YOU. I NEED YOU. OH, BABY. OH, BABY.” snarled Castiel, letting the other guy know that he was actually being sarcastic.

 

Then he just pushed Dean, forcing him out of the way and being allowed to enter his car. He plained ignored the other guy, and started pulling out just to see his way blocked by Crowley’s sports car, flaming red, perpendicular to his own. Crowley just gets out of his car and heads to the store. Castiel shouted out loud his discontent:

 

“What is it? Asshole day?” when he saw Crowley paying a little attention, added: “Do you mind?” 

 

“Not at all”. 

 

And he really should have known better than to do that. 

 

Because Castiel was annoyed, first by Dean and then by  _ Douch _ ley.  

 

So he pulled reverse and crashed his father’s car into the door of Crowley’s precious ego-mobile car. He was so distracted seeing the rage in his face, that he missed Dean’s delighted grin on the scene. 

 

“You, moron!” shouted Crowley.

 

“Whoops.” Castiel said, pretty sarcastic.

 

 

[...]

 

Some time later, at home, Michael was pacing the living room, trying to stay calm because his annoying cold was making him mad at everything. He couldn’t believe what his elder just did.

 

“Whoops, Castiel?! My insurance does not cover PMS.” lectured.

 

“Well, tell them I had a seizure.” replied, tired, his son.

 

“Is this about Stanford, Castiel? Are you punishing me because I want you to stay close to home?” asked his father, seeing it as the only alternative.

 

“Are you punishing me because mom left?”

 

His father bursted at that. 

 

“Do you think you could leave her out of this, Castiel?!”

 

Their mum left some time ago. They didn’t talk about that. They never talked about that. Castiel snorted, not wanting to start another argument with his father.

 

“Fine. Then stop making decisions for me.” Told him, resigned. Michael, however, was no easy bone.

 

“I’m your father. That’s my right.” 

 

“So what I want doesn’t matter?” Castiel almost shouted, trying to stay calm and not even grasping the essence of it.

 

“You’re eighteen. You don’t know what you want. And you won’t know what you want until you’re forty-five. And if you get it, you’ll be too old to use it.” Michael bursted out, really annoyed, while blowing his nose for it was full of snot. 

 

“I want to go to Stanford. I want you to trust me to make my own choices. And I want you to stop trying to control my life just because you can’t control yours.” Castiel now shouted for real, heated and full of rage. 

 

Michael’s chose that moment to go off, letting Michael know that he had an appointment at the hospital he worked in, and he had to go no matter how was he feeling or his fever. 

 

“We’ll talk about this later.”

 

“Can’t wait”. Castiel hummed, acid. As his father ran out of the house, he headed to his bedroom, wanting so hard to get a night of sleep that he didn’t notice his little brother. Gabriel intercepted him, just hanging out his own phone, and pointed a finger at his chest, angry.

 

“Did you just maim Crowley’s car?” asked.

 

“Yeah. Looks like you’re gonna have to take the bus. Sucks to be you.” Castiel asserted, his face again enlightened by the perspective of having ruined that asshole’s car.

 

“Has the fact that you’re completely psycho managed to escape your attention, Castiel?” asked, furious. But Castiel had already left him and headed to his room.

 

[...]

 

The next day, Crowley cornered Dean at his locker which he was using by some mysterious coincidence. Dean was eating a burger, not caring about the fact that he was in a hallway and he wasn’t supposed to eat. But damn, he was hungry.

 

“When I shell out fifty, I expect results.” Crowley said, perfect british accent.

 

“Yeah, I’m on it”. Dean replied, biting his hamburguer.

 

“Watching the stupid punk violate my car doesn’t count as a date.” Crowley hissed, watching the other guy plain ignore him. “If you don’t get any, I don’t get any. Let’s go get some.” Accepted the rich boy.

 

“Wait. I just upped my price.”Dean called after Crowley, who was leaving.

 

“What did you say?” Crowley was in awe, really shocked.

 

“I’m not gay. The dude’s a douche. So a hundred bucks a date. In advance.” Bargained Dean, smug.

 

“Forget it.” Crowley turned around, not wanting anything to do with him.

 

“Forget his brother, then.” Dean hummed, his mouth full of food. 

 

You could see smoke rising from Crowley’s head, thinking and frustrated. He took 50 more from his wallet and handed them to Dean, who just moved his hips to let Crowley know he wanted them inside his pocket (because, obviously, he had his hands full).

 

“You better hope you are as smooth as you think you are, Winchester”. hissed Crowley again. Dean just smiled wide and full.

 

[...]

 

Kevin and Sam were walking through the street when they spotted Dean. He was working on the Impala, parked right outside the driveway of the house. Sam knew for certain than John was working but Kate surely was cooking something for dinner. Sam recalled the fact that he was playing a little joke on Kevin, so he faked surprised and hit Kevin’s side to draw his attention.

 

“Hey, Kev. Remember what we said about talking to Dean? Well, there he is, you should surely go and tell him about our plans”. Sam whispered, really quiet. 

 

“No, you go.” Kevin told him, pretty scared. 

 

“C’mon, man. Please, go… I just… I’m new to this school, you know.” 

 

“Dude, the guy’s scary…” Kevin complained.

 

Sam opted for the puppy eyes method, and Kevin fell right for it, walking straight to Dean with a sigh of resignation. Dean was under the car, so Kevin talked from where he was standing.  

 

“We know what you’re trying to do with Castiel Novak.” Kevin blurted, all at once. He knew that this guy was going to rip him apart and not let anything behind, he would probably be the weekend’s sacrifice to some pagan God. 

 

“Is that right? And what do you plan to do about it?” Dean shouted from under the car. 

 

“Help you out, sir.” Kevin hit himself mentally for the stupid thing he just did.

 

“Why is that, if I shall know?” Dean asked, curious, laughing under his breath. 

 

“The situation is, my man Sam here has a major crush on Gabriel Novak”. Kevin explained.

 

Sam built his way up to them then, just in time to hear his brother ask something he didn’t actually like, but that caused a great laugh to build up his throat.

 

“What is it with this guy? Does he have beer flavored nipples or something?” 

 

“Don’t talk ‘bout my boyfriend that way, jerk!” 

 

Kevin’s eyes were wide, his pupils very diminished and his whole body trembling at the words that left his friend’s mouth. If he wasn’t sure about their destiny before, now he knew they were dying. They were dying. They were fucking dying. They were…

 

“He’ya, bitch!” called Dean, pulling out from under his beloved Impala. Covered in grease and sporting a black top tank and some old jeans, he sat on the creeper he was currently using to stay under the Impala. “Long time no see you, Sammy! Have you been avoiding me, asshat?” greeted Dean. 

 

Kevin didn’t have any words. 

 

“You… what… when… how…” 

 

The brothers laughed at his display of dullness.

 

“Sorry, Kevin. I just wanted to pull a prank on you. This is my brother, Dean.” Introduced them, still laughing on Kevin’s reaction. 

 

“Dude, have you been using me to scare your friend off? What a bitch you are, Sammy.” Dean lectured him, not actually being angry but amused. 

 

Some minutes and an explanation later, they were sitting outside. Dean had now his hands grease-free, and nursed a beer in one of them. He was plain curious about the thing Kevin said earlier and Sam had just explained to him.

 

“So, let me get this straight. You two tricked Crowley to pay  _ me _ to date Castiel, so  _ little Sammy _ can go out with Cas’ brother Gabriel?” Dean asked, incredulous. 

 

“That’s right.” Kevin said.

 

“You could have just asked me, Sammy.” Dean told, pretty serious.

 

“Yeah, and you’d have told me to fuck off.” Sam reminded Dean of their previous situations involving people and favors. They never ended well.

 

“Right. Well, if there’s money involved I’m in, Sammy. Just gotta keep Crowley paying me some money. My baby needs more replacement parts and quality care.” Dean accepted. “Now, the only problem is the fact that  _ that punk  _ is not human.”

 

“So he is resisting your well mastered charms, Dean?” Sammy teased, playful. 

 

“No one resists my charms.” Dean cut, kinda frustrated with how right was Sam. He didn’t like Castiel, true, but he wasn’t used to people not responding to his flirtatious mode. 

 

“Anyway, I will make some research anyway. Find what he likes and stuff.” Sam made clear, grinning. 

 

“Meanwhile you could take this opportunity and take him to this  _ exclusive  _ party on Friday”. Kevin added, earning a surprised look from Sam, who didn’t know what his friend was plotting. He handled Dean a party invitation. The paper was a hideous yellow, advertising a “free beer” party. The words “Don’t call” and “Just show up” were printed at the bottom of it. 

 

“We need to make these circulate on the school, Sam.” Kevin said, secretly. 

 

Sam understood immediately. They were ruining those Smart-ass guys private party. The guys who just stopped talking to kevin because he bought his clothes in an outlet. The guys were nasty and undesirable, filthy and rich. Sam couldn’t stand them.

  
“Sublime”, Sam whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you can tell me is highly appreciated, really. If you see some huge mistakes... feel free to write them down!
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos too, as they help me keep writing. <3


End file.
